Turbo-Time's end
by komodo-Dags
Summary: This is a more detailed version of what happened to Turbo when the new race game was plugged in. Turbo twins included.One-shot! Please read and review!


Never, ever, had such jealousy possessed any character at Mr. Litwak's arcade.

Of course, never could the old man have suspected that such a harmless thing such as the installment of a brand new game could have provoked such a desperate reaction from none other than a character from a separate game. The game in question, 'Turbo-Time.'

As the boys who had been only moments before praising his game-play now swarmed eagerly about the updated graphics of the racing game opposite his own, yellow eyes narrowed bitterly around a building scowl.

How _dare_ they abandon him? And for what? Updates? Why did that even make a difference? _He_ was the best racer. _He_ wanted to be played! _He_ deserved it!

Making up his impulsive mind in seconds, he quickly towed his kart back to the off-screen section where he kept it, found a left-over bucket of soapy water, and began giving his precious vehicle a hasty touch-up.

"What are you doing?"

Wincing at the annoying pitch, he glared up at Rush, the more curious and intelligent of the turbo twins, "Never you mind, blockhead." He snarled, trying to make it apparent that he didn't want to be bothered.

Turning back to his work, he found it hard to concentrate as he could feel Rush's gaze on his every move. Sighing in an irritated fashion, he stood up and turned around, "Do you mind?!"

The twin shrugged carelessly.

Turbo groaned, "Don't you and Flash have some dirt to lick, or frolicking in meadows to do?"

"Flash isn't feeling well."

He rubbed his eyes briefly, venting, "Well then _why_, in the name of anything reasonable, are you bothering _me? _Go feed him poison, or something!"

Rush recoiled slightly. Even if he was used to Turbo's temper and nasty word placement, it was still sometimes hard to pass by.

With no answer to snap back to, Turbo pushed his kart towards the exit, "Get out of the way before I run you over."

Wordlessly, the blue racer stepped aside and watched with wide eyes as his co-worker worked his way outside, not in the direction of their home, or the track, practically the only two places that there was to go, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Ugh…" Turbo practically despised Rush's questions, especially when so many were aimed at him, "…Hawaii." He rolled his eyes.

"That's not true."

"I'm _lying_! Get used to it!" He hissed back at him, baring his pointed teeth. He then continued to trudge forward, keeping his eyes ahead. His true intentions were nothing that either of those weak-minded twins would ever understand. Rather, he could see them criticizing it, and even trying to stop him. Well, he was definitely the cleverest character in this game, so there was no reason to share his thoughts around.

So thus, he abandoned his game. Most would have taken the train out, but he saw no reason to. He had a perfectly functional kart at his command. He raced out, through the long wire to the Game Central Station, a usually busy place that now seemed completely empty due to the game hours going on at the moment.

Happy for the lack of attention, he putted through until he found the gaping tunnel reading, "Road Racers." He felt his anger rise for a moment, but he quickly controlled himself. This would be over soon.

He would take over this game. Maybe race alongside the other cars and gain popularity. The kids playing would realize how much they missed him and how sickeningly boring this was compared to Turbo-Time, and he would be back in business again.

And if not? He would stay in this game. After all, it was new, and he did desperately need a break from the two idiots back home.

Without another thought, he sped down the track.

In the two human's eyes, something had just gone terribly wrong.

"Is that…Turbo?" One muttered, squinting at the old graphics trying with much failure to mesh with the new. In fact, the out - of - place kart slid around on the screen off-handedly from side to side, seeming to slide on and off of it all while loudly proclaiming his slogan, "Turbo-Tastic!" With a wide grin and a thumbs-up to the stunned teens who began to look around for the arcade owner for help.

This wasn't enough. He knew it wasn't. The next step, of course, was to hack the game. Oh, yes, he was semi-educated in that field. Not just anyone could do it, it took dedication. Dedication that he had been very willing to donate.

In a final attempt, he shot across the field, straight for the controlled kart. However, he had not been prepared to hack a code beyond his level. It was complicated, too complicated. It was learned the hard way as, in a fleeting moment, the entire screen glitched, and stuck.

"Mr. Litwak! Something's wrong with this game!"

Uh-oh. He pulled at his frozen code, struggling viciously against the mixed pixels. This wasn't good; he had to get out – _now._

A last yank sent him flying free in a panicked state as he started to drive toward the exit, hearing the dreaded words, "Well, I guess that it's broken, let's get it unplugged. Here's a few more quarters for you boys."

In a second that seemed like an hour, he was racing for his existence, and he could practically feel the old man lean down to unplug the plug. His heart flew into his throat as he gave his vehicle a last jam of the acceleration, and it flew over the edge of the track and into the GCS.

His head turned just in time to experience the section vanish into nothing but a closed portal. He stared, mouth gaping open, as he thought over what could have happened to him. He carefully reached up and grasped his chest, making sure he was still alive.

Well, that was the end of that. He might as well head back and answer a million questions about his where-abouts, since that was all there was to do. In some way he felt accomplished, though. He _had_ gotten rid of the game. Now there was just his, and the humans would play it just like they used to.

A wide grin slowly crept up his face as he hopped out of his kart and wheeled it back towards the portal leading to Turbo-Time. This was great. At the moment, he actually wouldn't feel bad about telling the twins about this little adventure, as long as they wouldn't tell.

In fact, some attention would feel great about now, even if it was from them.

He stopped, searching for his game on the long wall. Wasn't it supposed to be right here? He was certain.

His stomach clenched and he darted along the now empty space that had once held his home's name. Why had it been unplugged? There was nothing wrong with it!

He slowly shrunk back, gripping at his soft suit, "Rush? Flash?" He asked meekly. Silence answered rudely.

This wasn't his fault, he was in the right. He would find another game, a better one.

The twins would've understood, he was sure of it.


End file.
